Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transparent display device.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, as society advances to the information-oriented society, the display field of processing and displaying a massive amount of information is rapidly advancing, and various display devices have been developed and are attracting much attention. The display devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, electroluminescence display (ELD) devices, and organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices, etc.
Recently, the display devices are thinned and lightened and are low in consumption power, and thus, the application field of display devices is continuously increasing. Particularly, a display device is used as a user interface in most electronic devices, mobile devices, etc.
Moreover, transparent display devices which enable a user to see a background or an object disposed on a rear surface thereof are being actively researched recently.
FIG. 1 is a plan view illustrating a transmissive area (TA) and a display area (EA) of a related art transparent display device. In this case, the related art transparent display device may be a liquid crystal display device or an organic light emitting display device. The related art transparent display device has the following problems.
When the transparent display device is implemented as the liquid crystal display device, it is hard to realize a transmittance of 15% or more because of transmittance loss by a polarizing film.
When the transparent display device is implemented as the organic light emitting display device, securing of the transmissive area is restricted due to a thin film transistor (TFT), and for example, if the number of TFTs is reduced, it is hard to realize a high resolution. There is a tradeoff relationship between realization of a high resolution and an increase in transmittance caused by securing of the transmissive area.
Therefore, the inventors has invented a transparent display device which realizes a high resolution, has a transmittance of 50% or more in a transparent mode, and changes a color at a high speed.
The above-described background is possessed by the inventor of the application for deriving the invention, or is technology information that has been acquired in deriving the invention. The above-described background is not necessarily known technology disclosed to the general public before the application of the invention.